Y todo por un beso
by Ginger Akasuna
Summary: Gaara y Matsuri decidieron hacerse novios. Muy a pesar de que él no estaba muy seguro. Ella, sin embargo, está muy enamorada y hará lo que fuera para que él se acostumbre a ella y puedan al fin tener un romance con libertad, sin nada que ocultar.


Tres años pasaron desde que ella había decidido escogerlo como su sensei y dos años, en que ambos tomaron un rumbo diferente en sus vidas : el de hacerse novios.

El, al principio le rogó que mantuvieran su romance oculto, no porque tuviera vergüenza, si no porque no sabía bien como debía comportarse o tal vez, que pensaría su hermana mayor, Temari, sobre esto. De Kankuro, no habría tanto problema, él era muy liberal y vivía concentrado en su cosas.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Le preguntó Matsuri, con sus ojos inocentes. Preocupada de que él no pudiera al final acostumbrarse a ella, y le pidiera demasiado tiempo.

Emmm…- Se mantuvo pensativo – No te preocupes por eso.

Es normal que me preocupe…- Le dijo ella, intentando tomarlo de la mano, pero él la esquivó – sería lindo que todos lo supieran, ¿No lo piensa asi?

Era raro el Kazekage. Muchacho fuerte y apuesto. Ni se dejaba tomar de la manito, ni abrazarlo podía la pobre Matsuri, que en más de una oportunidad lo intentó. Y ni que decir de los besos. No los hubo al principio.

Después de una agotadora jornada de entrenamiento, Gaara se despojo de su camisa de rejilla, y se deslizo de espaldas a un muro de concreto, quedando finalmente, sentado a su sombra. Matsuri se quedó mirándolo, congelada. Qué guapo era, con ropa o sin ella. Su cuerpo parecía pulido con fino cincel. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba un tanto agitado, por lo que no pudo ver cuando ella se le acercó. Matsuri planeaba besarlo. Sería un toque pequeño, sólo un simple roce de sus labios. Pero él no era tonto, no se la iba a poner fácil. Era obvio, demasiado, que sintió sus pies pisando la arena , emitiendo leves vibraciones que él detectaba con sus manos. Y ese aroma de mujer, que fue más perceptible cuando la distancia entre ambos se hizo corta, más y más. Pero ella tenía una trampa. En su mano derecha tenía su You- you. Lo utilizó lanzándolo con mucha agilidad hacía una columna que tenía a un metro de distancia. La columna no era tan fuerte, pero fue suficiente como para que ella , al jalar el you you, pudiese derribar la columna y esta al caer emitiera un ruido que atrajera la atención de su sensei, y entonces ella pudiese lograr su cometido.

Pero falló. Gaara abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el ruido. Sin embargo su atención, no fue nada más que para ella y cuando ella se acercó con sus dulces labios en flor, una barrera de arena la impidió que lo besara. Matsuri se apartó un poco enojada.

¿Hasta cuándo va a dejarse de rogar? – Lo miró cruzada de brazos – Jamás había besado a nadie. Y ahora que somos novios, pues, quisiera que al menos, me dejara darle un beso – Se acercó a él suavizando su postura.

Pues, si eso es lo que quieres – La miró dándole una sonrisa coqueta, acercándose peligrosamente a ella – Tendrás que ingeniártelas, no va a ser fácil.

¡Pero si somos novios! – Replicó ella – Qué nos besemos es algo normal .

No para mí…- Respondió él deshaciéndose en arena frente a ella.

Matsuri se encerró en su habitación el resto que duró la tarde. Las ganas que tenía de besar a ese pelirrojo suculento, no habían disminuido en nada. Ella creía que, al pedirle que fuera su novio, él iba a ser un poquito distinto. Es más ella pensó que él sería el que fuera a robarle su primer beso. Sin embargo, no se acordó, que no se trababa de cualquier chico. Ni su titulo de Kazekage lo hacía distinto a otros muchachos. Era su pasado. Ese pasado tormentoso que se llevó su infancia, su niñez y parte de su pre-adolecencia. Lo había privado de saber y sentir lo que era el verdadero amor. ¿Cómo iba a saber él de caricias, abrazos y besos?. La barrera de arena siempre lo protegía y aún cuando él pidiera a gritos un abrazo, nadie se lo iba a dar.

Darle un beso sería una batalla que sólo ella debía pensar como dar. Pensó en la oficina. Él estaría muy aburrido, revisando documentos…no no. Ahí es cuando más concentrado está, ya que uno en el papeleo lo pondría en serios problemas y él solía hacer las cosas con mucho tacto y cuidado. Era el Kazekage y no debía fallar.

¡ En la cocina! – la de la idea fue su amiga Yukata, que había llegado con Sari a visitarla. Conversaban juntas en su habitación. Ellas eran las únicas que sabían que Gaara era su novio.

A los hombres les encanta comer – Dijo Sari – Prepárale algo rico para comer y sírvelo bastante, una vez que está bien gordito, lo engañas con un dulce de postre y zas.

Es una buena idea – Lo planteó Matsuri – Si no fuera porque mi sensei es muy éticoso para comer. Si lo vieras, cuida de olfatear cada cosilla que le ponen en el plato, y si no le gusta lo deja a un lado. Parece como si estuviera haciendo dieta. Hasta una modelo come más que él.

¡ Caray pero qué hombre más complicado! – Exclamó Sari un tanto frustrada, al ver que su idea no sirvió – Vas a tener que aparecer en su oficina, vestida en un Babydoll rojo y comenzar a provocarlo.

Pero…¿Un babydoll? – Aquello hizo sonrojar a la pequeña Matsuri, que ni en sueños se habría imaginado vestida como una muñeca sensual.

¡Si! Y luego apagas la luz. Es algo que deberás hacer rápido, que él se dará cuenta de tus intenciones apenas pises su oficina vestida así – Le dijo Yukata.

¿Obvio no? – Dijo Matsuri visiblemente sonrojada – Pero yo solo quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, nada más.

Ay mujer – Se lamentó Sari – Si tienes un tremendo pastel solita para ti, ¿Te comerías solo las fresas?

Sari tiene razón, deberías aprovechar – Le dijo Yukata.

Chicas…tantas ideas. No sé que hacer.

Por otro lado, Gaara se había quedado recostado en su cama, mirando al techo. Tenía las ventanas de su habitación abiertas. El reloj daba las 6 de la tarde y hasta entonces, se sentía mucho calor. Estaba pensando en Matsuri, que no dejaba de ser su alumna, muy a pesar de ser su novia. Se preguntaba porque ella tenía tanto empeño en querer darle besos. Si para él así era perfecto. No necesitaba tocarla para sentir que la quería. Estaba pensando que ella le gustaba así, delgada, con su cabello corto, su minifalda y esa blusa que llevaba coquetamente, mostrando sus tiernos hombros. Bastaba con mirarla con ternura a sus ojos grandes, marrones como de muñeca, bastaba con escuchar su voz y salir todas las mañanas a entrenar. Para él eso era el noviazgo, el hecho de querer a alguien sin necesidad de contacto físico. Sin embargo, en tanto más pensaba, se había dado cuenta que aquello lo estaba llenando de curiosidad. ¿Qué se sentía un beso? No se imaginaba nada. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía a quién preguntarle. Primero se acordó de Kankuro, si le preguntara a él, esté iba a querer indagar más sobre sus recientes dudas. No, definitivamente, descartado. Temari, ni se le asomaba la idea. Finalmente, se acordó de su recientemente casado amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Él debía saber. Confiar en él y contarle su secreto aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciese.

Oye, somos amigos ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Le preguntó Naruto medio atorado, mientras comía su favorito Ramen. Ambos estaban en el comedor de la casa del rubio. Gaara lo miraba extrañado de verlo comer tanto, y no se animaba a probar su plato.

¿Está Hinata en casa? – Le preguntó un tanto nervioso, animándose a probar el Ramen. Naruto le negó con la cabeza.

Ok, entonces puedo decirlo…

Naruto asintió tragando de una bocanada lo ultimo que quedó de su plato y le sonrió.

¿Y bien? – Lo animó Naruto poniéndose un poco serio.

Pues…- Gaara levantó la mirada, sintió que de repente, la cara le quemaba. Y en efecto, sus mejillas se arrebolaron tanto, que Naruto, al verlo, iba a reírse, pero como el pelirrojo estaba serio, prefirió guardar la compostura.

Pues..? – Lo imitó Naruto – Ey vamos, si es un secreto, puedes decirlo. Somos amigos, puedes confiar en mi.

Y dicho esto, Naruto puso cara de sorprendido, imaginando que lo que le diría Gaara , sería algo asi : " Tengo novia y está embarazada", " Soy Gay ", "Soy adoptado ", "He descubierto que Temari es hombre " , o que " Baki es mi padre" o alguna locura parecida. Cuando Gaara, al fin se animó Hablar.

Matsuri…y…yo – Gaara dio un suspiro, le costaba continuar.

Ah sii – Dijo Naruto – Es tu alumna, ¿ Qué con ella? ¿Acaso se consiguió novio?

Emmm…si.

¡Oh genial! ¿ Y cómo se llama? – Se alegró Naruto. Gaara lo miró, desafiante.

Pues, Naruto. El novio soy yo.

¡ahhh! ¿ Es en serio ?

Para ese entonces, Hinata llegaba cargada de bolsas lindas en las cuales traía las cosas que compraba para la casa. Gaara, al verla, le respondió por lo bajo a Naruto.

¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?


End file.
